


Gotta be You

by babycakes91



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Dry Humping, Kissing, Louis is lovely, Love Confessions, M/M, Sexual Content, Up All Night Tour, harry is cute, i guess, shy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes91/pseuds/babycakes91
Summary: It’s just...Harry is so fit. And Louis has never really thought of himself as fully gay, but he really feels the urge to kiss Harry’s beautiful plump red lips right this second.Or, Louis finally realizes he's in love with his best friend.





	Gotta be You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey this is a short ficlet that i started like a year ago that i randomly decided to upload! I wanted more fics in the UAN era so here we are. Hope you like it! :) Kudos and comments are appreciated since this is my first work ever uploaded on here.

Louis wakes up to the sound of a loud thud coming from the bathroom of his and Harry’s shared flat. Dazed, he shouts, “Hazza?”

An ashamed voice yells back, “I fell, ok?”

Louis can’t hold back his giggles. He’s so fond of the curly headed boy, mostly everything he does is endearing. 

“I can hear you laughing you know!”

“You ok?” Louis still snickers. 

“‘m fine.”

Louis lies back in bed while he waits for harry to come out of the bathroom. Again, he can’t help the smile that creeps over his face when he thinks about the younger boy. He’s been so happy lately, moving in with his best friend was one of the best decisions he’s ever made if he were to be honest. They spend all their time together, laughing, goofing around, even just cuddling eating dinner together is satisfying. Being with Harry makes Louis feel at home, even when he’s miles away from the particular place. 

Harry trudges back out to the bed with a white tee and only his boxers on. Louis can’t help but sneak a glance at his crotch. 

“How did you manage to fall?”

“The floor was unexpectedly slippery! And I’m still half asleep, don’t judge me.”

“You’re so clumsy!”

“Am not!”

“Yes you are!” Louis argues and then lunges at Harry to start tickling him. He finds it adorable how the younger boy curls in on himself and giggles while yelling at Louis to stop. Once the two boys are out of breath Louis ruffles Harry’s hair and rolls out of bed.

“Come on curly that egg and toast isn’t gonna cook itself!”

“Are you treating me like a house-maid, Tomlinson?”

“How dare you assume that of me Styles?” He replies mockingly as they make their way to the kitchen.

~

Later that day they have a gig. The Up All Night tour is going tremendously, each show has the boys bouncing off the walls, and the crowds are always incredible. 

Louis cannot keep his eyes off Harry this particular night. Every chance he gets he’s sneaking a peek at the boy to see if he’s looking back at him. Not to mention he also looks absolutely delicious. Wait...that isn’t a word he usually uses to describe other men is it? Louis shakes the thought from his mind as he looks back out at the crowd, although it doesn’t do much to distract him because he is so deep in thought that he almost misses his solo in ‘Moments’. 

As they make another outfit change backstage, Louis almost drools at the sight of Harry’s bare chest. It’s not like he hasn’t seen Harry naked a million times before, because he definitely has, all the boys have. It’s just...Harry is so fit. And Louis has never really thought of himself as fully gay, but he really feels the urge to kiss Harry’s beautiful plump red lips right this second. 

Now that he thinks about it, he never really was drawn to girls the same way he was ever drawn to guys. Sure, his relationship with Hannah was sort of enjoyable, but the only reason he dated her was because they were good friends before. In the end, he wasn’t as into it as her, and while she really was a great friend, he wanted it to stay that way. He couldn’t see a romantic future with her at all. 

He’s always had secret crushes on boys though, and Louis now realizes that the only reason he never pursued any of them was because he always saw them as not available, or out of bounds. He’d never considered the fact that he might not be straight until he met Harry. Sweet, charming Harry. Louis just wanted the curly haired boy to himself all the time. He’s a little ashamed to admit that whenever Harry got flirty with a fan, jealousy surged through him.

When they get home from the gig, Louis went straight to his room, not Harry’s, where they’ve been sleeping for the past few nights, and locked the door. He couldn’t let himself look at Harry until he’d thought this through. It’s a bit confusing; he has to come to terms with himself. If he really is gay and in love...oh god, that word already...with Harry, will he even be able to tell him without ending their friendship? Ruining it for the rest of the band as well? If he doesn’t tell him, will he have to live his life secretly in love with his best friend? And see, that was the problem; Louis can’t see himself getting over Harry. He can’t see himself being pleased anymore by anyone else. 

His thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. 

“Lou?” a timid voice asks.

Louis doesn’t answer. 

“Louis?”

What would he say? Oh yeah Harry sorry I ran away, I just realised i’m in love with you??

“Lou, are you ok?”

“I don’t know.” He says, and it’s the honest truth. 

Harry opens the door slowly and pokes his head in. And god, that face. His brows are furrowed and he just looks like a confused kitten.

“What’s wrong Lou?” He almost sounds scared.

“I don’t know.” 

Harry is silent for a minute in the doorway.

“Did I do something to make you upset?” It was almost a whisper.

“No, no, It’s not you Haz.” Although it kind of is. 

The curly haired boy walks over to him and cuddles up to Louis on the bed. It’s actually very comforting. 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“‘Dunno.”

“You don’t seem to know a lot Lou.” He says sounding defeated. 

“Sorry...I guess i’m just…”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know, confused or something.”

“‘Bout what?”

And god, how is Louis going to break it to him. If he does it now it could be the end of their friendship forever. He wants to play around with the possibility of Harry liking him back, but he honestly has no idea if the other boy is even gay. He puts his face in his hands. Harry just waits patiently and rubs his back. This boy is everything to Louis. He doesn’t know what to do. Why the fuck is he so scared?  
An overwhelming bout of emotions overcome him and he starts to sob. He doesn’t know where it comes from, and he’s quite embarrassed, but he lets the tears flow. 

“Oh Lou.”

Louis lets himself be held tightly by Harry in his lap, nuzzling his face in his neck, wishing he could stay there forever. Harry shushes him and rubs his back some more, and by the time Louis had stopped crying, they were just holding each other, sitting up on the bed, Louis in Harry’s lap. It was the most comfortable thing in the world. 

“Ok.” Louis said, determined. He thinks, fuck it, he can tell Harry anything. Louis trusts him with all his heart.

Harry nods to encourage him.

“I think I might be gay.” 

And for some reason it feels so good to say it, maybe because he knows for sure now that it’s true. 

Despite this, he keeps his head down and avoids Harry’s beautiful green eyes.

The younger boy pulls back from their hug position to look at him. 

“Are you serious?”

Louis feels the tears come up again. 

Harry continues,“Do you know how many weeks I’ve been trying to summon up the courage to tell you the same thing?”

This takes Louis by surprise. He looks up at Harry with a confused face.

“What?”

“Lou, I’m gay.”

“Are you..”

“Yes, i’m serious! I would never joke about something like this, it’s a very important topic.”  
It baffled Louis how they were so in sync. He couldn’t believe his luck and he thanked God over and over in his head for giving him the best friend ever.

“Yeah, of course, i’m just...wow.” He laughed in disbelief.

“Is that really what you were upset about?” Harry asked. “You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I just had a hard time coming to terms with it I think.”

“That’s totally ok, Lou.”

“How did you know you were gay?”

“I just never really was romantically interested in girls, I guess. I realised it when i was about 15.”  
“How come you never told me or any of the boys?”

“I don’t know… maybe I was afraid of what you’d think of me. I didn’t want to mess up anything with this band.”

“Me neither.”

“And then you came along and-” Harry stopped himself abruptly. 

“And what?”

“I don’t know...”

“Come on H, we can tell each other everything remember?”

“I...Well I met you and… everything just made sense.”

Louis clings to Harry a little tighter; was this really happening?

“Oh.” Louis blushes and hides his face back in Harry’s shoulder. He smells of clean laundry, mint gum, and the musky scent of just Harry. Louis could breathe it in forever. 

He suddenly feels brave enough to say, “I really like you Haz.”

“Mhm?”

“Yeah.”

“So do I.”

And suddenly Harry is the shy one. Louis pulls back to see him blushing and avoiding eye contact, and the older boy can’t help the fond smile that overtakes him.

He leans in ever so carefully, and places a soft kiss on Harry’s lips. He means for it to only last a second or two, but he finds it hard to stop when Harry starts kissing back. Nothing else needs to be said, they seem to convey any unsaid feelings in the kiss. It feels so intimate and warm and soft and it’s everything Louis expected and more. 

When they finally come up for air, Louis’ arms are around Harry’s neck and Harry has his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist. Louis tangles his fingers into the soft brown curls he likes so much. 

“You’re so pretty Harry.” The boy mewls and turns his face to the side, giving Louis more access to his neck which he is currently leaving a trail of kisses down. 

“Louis…”

“Yeah babe.”

“I’ve liked you ever since I met you, you know.”

“Me too, love.” they smile at each other as Harry brings them down to lay on the bed. This leads to another good ten minutes of making out, until Louis pulls away and asks the question burning in the back of his mind. 

“Hey Harry…” His heart rate shoots up.

“Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

And if that wasn’t the most relieving answer ever. Louis smiles at his curly boy and lays his head on Harry’s chest. 

They end up watching a film and cuddling, exchanging soft kisses every once in awhile. When they finally fall asleep all tangled up together, Louis is the big spoon.

~

It’s been a few days since Louis officially got together with Harry, and to be honest, nothing’s really changed between them, except for the kissing. That’s the great thing about them, Louis thinks, is that they are best friends who can be goofy together, but they’re also a little bit in love. It’s a very secure feeling. Louis feels as if everything is right in the world. 

They decide to tell the other boys on a thursday morning. They’re all eating breakfast at their current hotel, the day of their show in Cardiff. 

“I knew something weird was going on between you two!” Zayn says. 

“It’s just as well, I mean you two are always all over each other.” Niall adds.

“Have you talked to management about this?” Of course is Liam’s first reaction.

“Don’t worry Payno, we will, sheesh, can you at least be happy for us first?” Louis jokes. 

“It’s great, lads! I’m just wondering how they’ll take it, you know? They’ve been pretty strict on us so far in my opinion.”

Harry sighs, “We’ll figure it out.” 

Louis leans towards him and sets his hand on Harry’s thigh. It’s supposed to be a comforting gesture, but he notices how he tenses up under his touch. 

“You alright babycakes?” Louis murmurs to him.

“Already with the pet names? This is going to be worse than we thought lads.” Jokes Niall.  
Harry nods but Louis isn’t convinced.

~

After the show that night Louis and Harry are hyped up on adrenaline. They race back to the hotel room and are on each other the second they get inside. Harry drags Louis by the hand to the bed and lays back, letting Louis climb on top of him. 

Louis places a few sweet kisses to Harry’s soft lips before attacking his neck and jaw and ears, wanting to leave as many marks as possible. He loves the fans, but sometimes they get a little too flirty around his Harry. Louis intends to show them that he’s taken, even if they won’t know by who. 

Harry keens under Louis’ affection, fisting his hands into Louis’ shirt, wanting him closer. Louis gently lays his entire body over Harry, and he can’t help but notice how their crotches are now touching. God, Harry was big. He wanted desperately to rut against him. Was it too early for that though? He didn’t want to push it.

He runs his hand through Harry’s hair as they kiss some more. Louis then suddenly becomes aware of Harry wiggling his hips under him, can feel his cock twitch in his jeans. 

Louis pulls away, “Baby.”

“Lou...sorry it’s just… you feel so good.”

And if Louis wasn’t hard already he certainly was now. He didn’t know dirty talk could be a thing for him until Harry did it.

For once he doesn’t know how to respond, other than, “Let’s get more comfortable baby, ok?”  
He moves them so that Harry lies with his head against the pillows. Then he gently spreads Harry’s legs to sit in between them. 

He leans up to kiss the boy once before asking, “Wanna lose our jeans? Make this a bit easier?”  
Harry nods frantically, reaching for his zipper until Louis stops him.

“Hey love, slow down. Let me.”

Harry allows him to undo his trousers and slowly slip them down his milky thighs. God, Louis only ever dreamed of getting his hands on those legs, lean but strong.

Once Harry is only in his shirt and boxers, he leans up to kiss Louis and ask, “Can I do you?”

Louis snickers at the double meaning.

“I mean your pants you weirdo!” Harry laughs at him.

“Please” Louis replies with another peck on the lips. 

Once Harry has Louis’ trousers off and thrown onto the floor, he slips his hands underneath Louis’ shirt. 

“Shirts off too?” He sheepishly asks. “We don’t have to but--”

“Sure we can, love.” 

Once they’re both naked except for their underwear, Louis can’t stop running his hands over Harry’s chest. 

“So gorgeous. Been wanting you for so long.”

“Me too. Fancied you ever since I saw you the first time in that bathroom...”

“Really? Harry did you even look at my outfit that day?”

“What? I thought you looked cute!”

“Shut up..”

They go back to kissing, with Harry laying down, legs spread and wrapped around Louis’ waist.  
There’s now only two thin layers of fabric between their cocks, which makes the friction feel so much better. It also helps that they’re both fully hard now, grinding on each other desperately as their kisses become more and more heated. 

Harry pulls apart from Louis to let out a moan, music to the older boy’s ears. 

“Shit, Haz.”

“More…”

“Yeah? Does that feel good sweetheart?”

Harry nods, “Please.”

He doesn’t know how he feels the confidence to start talking like this, maybe he’s just drunk on lust and love but Harry’s responding positively so he continues, “You like the feeling of my cock rubbing against yours, baby? Wanna make you come so bad… are you gonna come all over your pants for me darling?”

Harry gasps and Louis’ thrusts become faster. 

Louis starts to lose focus because Harry feels so good. The younger boy starts to chant Louis’ name over and over as if that’s the only word he knows. 

It only takes a few more seconds until they’re both approaching the edge. Harry let’s out a high pitched whine while Louis moans, releasing into his pants and creating a wet patch on them.  
It takes a minute to ride out their orgasms, Louis rutting against Harry until there’s nothing left. Louis collapses on Harry and kisses his neck a few times, returning his hand to the boy’s curls.  
It’s all very cozy until the mess in their boxers becomes uncomfortable.

Louis lifts himself up to look at Harry, who is nothing short of a vision. His hair is disheveled every which way, his lips are puffy and red, his cheeks sporting a beautiful blush.

“Was that ok?” Louis wants to make sure he didn’t go too far.

Harry gave him a small sated smile, “Perfect. Felt amazing.”

Louis pokes his dimple, “You felt amazing-er.”  
“Not a word.”

“Yes it is.” 

Before Harry could argue back he shut him up with a kiss. 

~

Once they were cleaned up, in pajamas and snuggled in bed with the telly on, Louis brought up what he witnessed at breakfast earlier, not wanting Harry to have any reservations about their relationship.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this love? You seemed kind of tense this morning. After we told the boys.”

“I’m one-hundred percent on board with us Louis, never doubt that. But I was just thinking about what Liam said. What if management doesn’t want us together? You know, for the band’s sake?”  
Louis was silent for awhile, not knowing what to tell Harry. 

Yes, it was possible for management to closet them. However, no matter what they do to convince the public otherwise, Louis and Harry will still get to be themselves behind the scenes, right?

He tells Harry as much and reassures him with, “I won’t let them come between us babe. They just can’t. We’re Louis and Harry for God’s sake, the dream team!”

Harry laughed at that. While they chose not to worry the topic further that night, Louis was sure of one thing, Harry would be his no matter what challenges are thrown at them.


End file.
